


End

by chaletian



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd knows there's only one way this can end.</p>
<p>[Written after Enemy at the Gate.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	End

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted actual years ago and completely forgotten about!

In an instinctive, visceral sort of way, Todd the Wraith loved the idea of coming to Earth. What wasn’t to love? A planet of millions – no, billions – of humans, relatively defenceless, completely unaware of the Wraith. All those people, just walking around, practically begging to be used. That… _that_ was quite a fantasy.  
  
But he knew it was a bad idea. Apart from anything else, a food source that rich would destroy the balance of power among the Wraith even more than it had been already. And he’d developed – grudgingly – a certain respect for these humans. The Wraith would prevail, but their losses would be heavy. Which wasn’t a problem, exactly, up until the point that one of the losses was him.  
  
So, this? Being the lone Wraith, actually _on_ Earth? In Human custody?  
  
Not part of his plan.  
  


oOo

  
  
He faces John Sheppard. Speaks automatically, accustomed to the pattern of their interaction. Knows there’s only one way this can end. And, in a way, is grateful, because he knows – he _knows_ \- that it’s better to be dead than locked away as an experiment.   
  
He faces John Sheppard, and they both know there’s only one way this can end.


End file.
